Bed Head
by glitterlagoon
Summary: Blaine wakes up late and doesn't have time to gel his hair - the effect is quite profound. Klaine. One shot.


**I know I should probably update Take These Broken Wings soon but I'm still not entirely happy with what I've written so far so until then you'll have to bear with me. Anyway, I shall continue to shower you with my one shots! Also, I've got something in the works for Christmas Eve (hopefully). **

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you coming to rehearsal? We won't have time to fit it in before our first class if we don't go now," Mercedes quipped.<p>

Kurt sighed. He had been stood by his locker for the past fifteen minutes, loyally awaiting the appearance of Blaine. They met there every morning without fail. If one of them wasn't going to make it then they'd send the other a text, but Kurt had been checking his phone continuously and there was still no word. However the impatient look on Mercedes' face and the ever looming finals date was enough to make Kurt shake himself.

"Fine. I'm sure Blaine can't be far," he reasoned.

They set off for the choir room together. The others were already warming up, and Kurt and Mercedes sheepishly slipped in to their seats. Mr Schue began passing around the new time tables for their after school rehearsals, and Kurt became so distracted listening to Rachel babble on about her ideas that he didn't even notice Blaine arriving until he heard the collective gasp sound around the room.

"Sorry - woke up late," Blaine muttered as he hastily crossed the room, head down, and took a seat beside Kurt.

Kurt could only stare at his boyfriend.

"Don't," Blaine sighed. "It looks awful, I know. But I didn't have time to gel it."

Blaine was referring to his rumpled hair. Instead of being cemented to his head and gleaming like oil slick, it shot up in a fluffy array that made Kurt's heart do somersaults. The new style made Blaine's eyes rounder somehow, so that when Kurt gazed in to them he felt like he was looking at Bambi. Blaine looked like he had quite literally just rolled out of bed and Kurt was completely turned on.

Somewhere in the background Santana shouted out a scathing remark, something about Troll dolls, but it felt deaf upon Kurt's ears. He couldn't concentrate on anything right now.

Then Rachel pinched his arm.

"_Kurt_," she muttered in exasperation. "Focus. Please."

But for the rest of the rehearsal Kurt found himself sneaking glances at Blaine. He stared at each individual raven curl, wanting to desperately to run his fingers through it and turn it in to a even more mussed up mess than it was in the first place.

"Bathroom. Now," Kurt whispered urgently in to Blaine's ear when the rehearsal was over.

Blaine nodded quickly.

He grabbed at Kurt's hand as they left the room. There was one disabled toilet in the whole of McKinley, which mercifully was right next to the choir room. It was only ever frequented by Artie, and since Kurt had just watched him wheel off to his first class he knew that it was safe for them to go inside. He was looking forward to taking advantage of the extra space.

Blaine had barely just locked the door behind them when Kurt pounced on him, pushing him against the wall and devouring him with kisses. Blaine quickly got over the shock and kissed Kurt just as fervently back, lost in the heat and spontaneity of it all. Finally Kurt pulled back, crossing the short space to lean backwards against the sink. He surveyed Blaine with a coy expression.

"You really should wake up late more often," he purred.

Blaine laughed. "Are you serious?" He moved over to the mirror, tweaking at his curls. "Santana's right, I look like a Brazilian troll doll."

Kurt frowned in confusion. "When did she say that?"

"I'm gonna hunt down some gel. I'll set you at lunch," Blaine proposed, pecking Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt pouted. "Do you really have to?"

"Sorry, babe. I just really hate my hair when it's like this," Blaine explained.

"Fine," Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry - if this is the kind of response I get then I'll surprise you again sometime in the future." Blaine grinned.

Kurt looked around the room and blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>If you remember the picture that Darren posted on Twitter a few weeks ago, where he was holding a garlic clove - the picture that made every fan girl flail and cry - that was how Blaine's hair was supposed to look in this fic.<strong>


End file.
